foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode list
There is considerable controversy among fans over the most appropriate way to order the episodes of the three seasons of Forever Knight. This article discusses the episodes in terms of how they can be organized. Episode Numbering Systems Episodes have been given four different numbering systems over time: *fan numbering order *DVD number *production number *rough broadcast order Fan numbering order This numbering order numbers each episode consecutively. The original pilot is numbered episode 1. The second version of that pilot (and the first episode of the first season) is episode 2, and so on, with the final broadcast episode numbered 71. This system is only used by fans. DVD number This numbering system appeared with the release of the DVD sets. The first number given was to the first chapter of the second pilot. In the DVD sets, therefore, there are 70 episodes, not 71, because they do not include the original 1989 pilot. This may be considered an official numbering system since it is used on the DVDs; but it is also used by fans. Production number As with most television series, the episodes of Forever Knight each were given a three-digit production number indicating the order in which they were produced: the first digit represented the season in which the episode aired (i.e., Seasons 1, 2, or 3), while the second and third digits represented the order in which the episodes were filmed. However, it should be noted that the production number did not always match the order in which the episodes were broadcast. Broadcast order The broadcast order is the one in which the episodes were first aired. Significantly, it does not always correspond to the order in which they were filmed. Season One was initially aired in different orders in different countries. However, the broadcast order normally used for Season One episodes matches their United States broadcast dates and mirrors the production order exactly. By contrast, the production order and the broadcast order of Season Two differed markedly even in the United States. This difference leads to much confusion among the fan base because of the lack of clarity in the overarching storylines for the season as a whole. Thankfully, almost all of Season Three's episodes were aired in the same order they were produced, with one exception. Episode number 321 ("Francesca"), was actually aired on 3 May 1996, one week before episode number 320 ("Ashes to Ashes"), which aired on 11 May 1996. An examination of the actual story of "Francesca" indicates that the broadcast order is the only one that makes sense: Javier Vachon, who is killed in "Ashes to Ashes", plays a role in "Francesca". Therefore, even though it was the earlier one filmed, "Francesca" needed to be aired before "Ashes to Ashes". Episode number 321 had to be broadcast before 320. Production Order The production order of the episodes is listed below. After the original pilot, ''Nick Knight'', note that the production order does not mirror the order in which the episodes were originally broadcast in the United States and other countries, nor does it mirror the order in which the reruns of episodes were broadcast. |class="MainPageBG" style="width:33%;border:1px solid #cedff2;background-color:#f5faff;vertical-align:top"| |class="MainPageBG" style="width:33%;border:1px solid #cedff2;background-color:#f5faff;vertical-align:top"| |} Broadcast Order The broadcast order for Season One mirrored the production order exactly. The broadcast order for season three mirrors the production order with one exception: episode number 321 ("Francesca"), was actually aired on 3 May 1996, one week before episode number 320 ("Ashes to Ashes"), which aired on 11 May 1996. Season Two differed a great deal from the production order as noted below. The number in parentheses is the production number. Broadcast Order for Season Two # Killer Instinct (201) # A Fate Worse than Death (202) # Stranger than Fiction (203) # Forward Into the Past (205) # Hunted (207) # Faithful Followers (208) # Father's Day (210) # Undue Process (209) # Bad Blood (204) # Can't Run, Can't Hide (211) # Capital Offense (206) # Amateur Night (217) # Beyond the Law (220) # Be My Valentine (223) # The Fix (218) # The Fire Inside (216) # Blood Money (226) # Partners of the Month (215) # Queen of Harps (221) # A More Permanent Hell (225) # The Code (224) # Curiouser and Curiouser (219) # Near Death (212) # Baby, Baby (214) # Close Call (222) # Crazy Love (213) External Links * Amy's Forever Knight Episode List — This includes a discussion of the different numbering systems and the significance, especially for interpretations of Season Two. Category:Series Production *